Crazy Dream
by loelia2007
Summary: Un OS assez fou, plein d'humour. A dévorer sans modération.


Les bureaux du CBI étaient vides, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt étaient rentrés chacun chez eux… Lisbon leur avait donné leur après-midi vu que tous les dossiers étaient finis et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles affaires de la journée. Seuls Lisbon et Jane étaient restés. Elle, dans son bureau, à terminer un rapport, et Jane, lui, était allongé dans son canapé, à réfléchir sur l'affaire John le rouge. Il voulait voir un rapport concernant le meurtre de sa femme et sa fille. Il eut soudain une idée! Il se leva en vitesse et prit la direction du bureau de Lisbon, où il entra sans frapper. Lisbon le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Jane prit la parole le premier, et d'un ton sans équivoque, lui demanda le fameux dossier.

Lisbon: **"NON! Hors de question!"**

Il savait qu'elle allait refuser, il la connaissait bien. N'empêche, il sentit rapidement la colère le gagner. Il avait parfaitement le droit de le consulter, alors pourquoi elle refusait?

Jane: **"DONNEZ-MOI CE DOSSIER... ET VITE!"**

Lisbon: **"Bon sang, Jane! C'est non!"**

Jane voyait rouge, il prit violemment le bras de Lisbon.

Lisbon: **"JANE! LACHEZ MOI! VOUS ME FAITES MAL!"**

Jane: **"Non! Donnez-moi ce fichu dossier... John le rouge est à moi vous m'entendez?"**

Lisbon: **"VOUS NE L'AUREZ PAS!"**

Il la gifla!

Lisbon: **"COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSER ME FRAPPER?"**

Jane: **"Je vous avais prévenu l'autre fois, ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin!"**

Lisbon: **"Frappez-moi encore une fois et vous…"**

Jane: **"Faut pas me provoquer, Lisbon!"**

Lisbon: **"TRES BIEN ! VOUS VOULEZ CETTE AFFAIRE? PRENEZ LA!"**

Elle lui balança le dossier à la figure et partit en furie jusqu'a l'ascenseur

Lisbon: **"J'EN AI MA CLAQUE DE VOS CONNERIES!"**

Jane: (il prit le dossier et la suivit quand même) **"Je veux y travailler seul, et quand je dis seul, c'est seul! Pas de CBI, ni de FBI dans les parages!"**

Lisbon: **"TRES BIEN, MAIS IL Y A DES GENS QUI VOUS AIMENT, MERDE ! JE DEMISSIONNE!" **

Jane:** "..."**

Lisbon: **"Je voulais vous avouer un truc, mais voila, c'est trop tard Jane! Je peux plus supporter tout cela et que je voudrais que John le rouge s'en prenne a moi comme ça je disparaîtrai de votre vie à tout jamais!"**

Jane: **"Dites pas ça, Lisbon! Si quelqu'un ici mérite de disparaître, c'est bien moi... Vous le savez, mon désir de vengeance est plus fort que tout le reste… Et je vous arrête tout de suite, oui je sais qu'il y a des gens qui m'aiment, je le sens, mais voilà, depuis la mort de ma femme et ma fille, il y a une part de moi même qui s'est envolée."**

Lisbon: **"C'est trop tard, Jane! Le mal est fait, je n'ai plus qu'à aller sur le pont et sauter. Personne ne viendra me sauver!... Personne! Adieu! Prenez soin de l'équipe!"**

Elle sanglota et les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur elle.

Jane: **"Lisbon! LISBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! FAITES PAS CAAA!" **

Il se précipita dans les escaliers et les descendit en 4e vitesse pour être en bas avant elle.Il arriva devant au moment même que les portes s'ouvrirent. Lisbon vit Jane, les yeux rougis, devant elle. Elle n'en eut cure, elle le repoussa.

Lisbon: **"Allez vous en! Restez avec votre dossier John le rouge. Quant à moi, je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toute!"**

Jane: **"Lisbon! Restez... J'ai été trop fort, tantôt... Je m'en rends bien compte... Attendez! Partez pas..."** (Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglot) **"Je veux pas vous perdre! Pitié... Partez pas!"**

Elle s'arrêta net, se retourna et constata que son consultant avait l'air en piteux état. Elle alla vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Lisbon: **"Partez pas, Lisbon! Pitié!"**

Lisbon: **"Jane! Je suis désolée vraiment, mais vous m'avez fait mal en me giflant!"**

Jane: **"Désolé! Si vous mourrez, je meurs aussi, Lisbon!"**

Elle lui souleva le menton, le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui tendre un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Jane: **"Wouaw! Je ne m'attendais pas à cela! Merci!" **disait-il, les yeux encore tout embués.

Lisbon: (elle ria) **"Je vous aime, Jane!"**

Jane: **"Moi... Moi aussi!"**

Lisbon: **"Je dois partir!"** (Elle qui avait cru que Jane l'aurait embrassé, elle était fortement déçue)

Jane: **"Hep, attendez pas si vite!" **

Il la reprit par le bras, plus doucement cette fois, la tira vers lui et lui fit le plus doux, le plus passionné et le plus long des baisers...

Lisbon: **"..."**

Jane: **"Et voilà, la miss ne sait plus quoi dire du coup! Tu veux que je recommence?"**

Lisbon: **"Oh oui, avec grand plaisir! Et après, tu viens chez moi!"**

Il recommença, encore plus fort que tantôt, laissant Lisbon totalement hagarde par ce baiser fougueux! Du coup, elle le poussa dans l'ascenseur et une fois que la porte se fermèrent, elle lui déboutonna sa chemise et baissa son pantalon.

Jane: **"Oh! Tu sais que tu t'y prends bien? Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!"**

Lisbon: **"Oh ferme-là et embrasse-moi!"**

Jane: **"Ok! Si tu me le demandes aussi gentiment!"**

Il l'embrassa plus que fougueusement... C'était carrément chaud chaud!

Lisbon: **"Oh ouiiiii!"** Lança-t-elle dans l'ascenseur

Soudain, elle sentit qu'on la secouait doucement.

Lisbon: **"Hein? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"**

Jane: **"Lisbon! Réveilles-toi! Mais de quoi rêvais-tu? Je t'entendais faire des "oooh" et des "aaaah" et tout ces genres de cris… Je me demandais quoi, moi! Heureusement qu'on est seuls!"**

Lisbon: **"Heu… C'est un truc de fou!"**

Jane: **"Racontes!"**

Lisbon: **"Oh non! C'est trop long a t'expliquer, mais par contre dans mon rêve tu m'as frappé!"**

Jane: **"Hein? Tu rigoles?"**

Lisbon: **"Non, parce que tu voulais le dossier John le rouge."**

Jane:** "Oh ça, ça ne m'aurais pas étonné!... Mais rassures-toi, en réalité, je pense pas que je réagirais ainsi. Heu... Quoi d'autres?... Me dit pas que tu as rêvé de...!"**

Elle souria en se souvenant de son rêve

Jane: **"On faisait l'amour? Ici?"**

Lisbon: "hum hum..." (Elle acquiesçait de la tête)

Jane: ** "C'était comment?"**

Lisbon: **"C'était… Wouaaaaaaaaaaaw!"**

Jane: **"Oui ça veut tout dire.. Mais encore? C'était hot?"**

Lisbon: **"Je vais me rafraîchir!"**

Jane: **"Bon d'accord."**

Lisbon: **"Et pour ta question… Oui, c'était hot… Enfin, presque!"**

Jane: **"J'arrive pas à imaginer ça... Mais, quoique… J'aimerais que ça nous arrive en vrai! Mais bon... Je pense toujours à ma femme!"**

Lisbon: **"Jane! Ce n'était juste qu'un rêve!"**

Jane: **"Ben quoi? Il n'est pas interdit de rêver, que je sache!"**

Lisbon: **"Non! Bien sûr que non, Monsieur le mentaliste! Je vais rentrer chez moi! Que vas-tu faire?"**

Jane: **"Je ne sais pas encore, Lisbon! Certainement dormir ici, comme d'habitude! Pourquoi?"**

Lisbon: **"Je me suis dis que tu accepterais peut-être de passer la soirée chez moi! Je préparerais quelque chose à manger, et puis, on verrais."**

Jane: **"Si c'est si gentiment proposé, alors je vois pas pourquoi je refuserais! Ok, Madame!"**

Lisbon passa aux toilettes dames, pour se rafraîchir un peu, elle revint ensuite dans l'open space, où le consultant était déjà prêt. Elle n'avait plus qu'à prendre ses affaires dans son bureau, fermer la porte, éteindre toutes les lumières, et tous les deux prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au parking où il suivit Lisbon jusqu'à sa voiture.

Lisbon: **"Tiens! Tu ne prends pas ton tas de ferraille?"**

Jane: **"Non! Pour une fois, je viens avec toi!"**

Lisbon:** "Très bien, c'est toi qui vois!"**

Ils sortirent du parking en saluant le gardien de nuit et prirent la route de l'appartement de Lisbon. Durant le trajet, Jane regarda à la fenêtre en pensant à tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté… Dieu sait qu'il aimerait vraiment que tout cela lui arrive réellement. Oui, il aime cette magnifique femme, il aimerait vraiment faire sa vie avec elle, mais à vrai dire, il ne se sent pas encore vraiment prêt à revivre une nouvelle vie avec une femme, pour le moment. Il attendrait que cet ordure de John le rouge soit crevé, ou, tout du moins en prison, pour pouvoir penser à se remettre en ménage.


End file.
